Happily Ever After Can it Happen?
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: What if Emma did get pregnant by Sean in Season 6, with him leaving for the army how will Emma deal with being pregnant and everything else.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after season 6 episode where Emma thought she was pregnant with Seans baby. What if she was pregnant? How would things have been for her then.

Disclaimer I do not own degrassi

Emma laid in her bed scared of what her future held. He was heading off for basic training in a week. She just found out she was going to have his baby what was she going to do. She rolled over on her bed and hugged her pillow. Spike came down and sat next to her.

"Never thought you'd have to deal with this so young." Spike said.

"Me either." Emma said. "I don't know when he will be back."

"Emma we will be here for you I promise." Spike said. Emma sighed.

"I know, just how did I end up here?"

"I asked the same thing at 14 when you were inside me." Spike said. "Maybe he or she will be like you."

"What end up following me and getting pregnant young?"

"No Em, change life you have gone so far. You have done crazy good. Im proud of you no matter what."

"Wish I could feel the same."

"Wait until you have this baby,your older then me youve done good."

Emma smiled a bit but still felt lost. Sean hadnt even talked to Emma since finding out. Emma decided to text Jays cell to see if he has heard from Sean.

 _ **Hey Jay Have you heard from Sean? -Emma**_

 _ **No are you pregnant? -Jay**_

 _ **Yea and I think thats why he's been ignoring me. -Emma**_

 _ **He will come around. You want to talk? -Jay**_

 _ **Yea sort of. Ravine in 10 minutes? -Emma**_

 _ **Yea, see you then. -Jay**_

Emma got up and put a hoodie on and headed to the ravine. Jay was already there.

"Should I be shocked your already here?" Emma said.

"Perhaps, are you ok?" Jay asked.

"I will be." Emma said. "Just wasn't expecting to get pregnant you know?"

"Right I know it had to be a huge shock to you,"

"Something like that." Emma sat next to him. "Just Sean's leaving soon. I can't leave it this way befor he does. We need to talk about it."

"Hey I'll find him and get him to talk ok?" Jay said

"I'm not sure if this is weird or not." Emma said. "Us talking getting along. Weird."

Jay laughed, "Well your with my best friend so may as well get along. Plus I'm sure Seans going to put me on baby sit Emma duty."

Emma laughed, "Doubt I need it."

"Come on I'm not that bad."

"True." Emma said as she tried texting Sean again.

 _ **Please Sean answer me, we need to talk. -Em**_

"Just why can't he talk?" Emma said. "Its not easy for me either."

"Hey it will be fine." Jay said as he held Emma.

"Just feel like he is gone for good now." Emma said.

"Ok you stay here I'm going to find Cameron."

Emma looked up at Jay confused.

"You think I'm listening to you cry all the time?" Jay smirked. "Dont go anywhere."

"Ok? " Emma asked confused and agreed to stay.

Jay left to find Sean. He drove around after stopping at his house and not seeing him. Finally Jay spotted him on the steps of degrassi. Jay smirked why does everyone find this school the place to go for any problems they have. It was the last place Jay would be found if he had issues to deal with.

"Ok so either answer Emmas text or your getting in and coming." Jay said.

"I can't yet." Sean admitted. "I feel she's going to hate me for leaving."

"Man she understands that, she wants to talk about the baby."

"I messed up." Sean said. "I'm going to be a father in the army."

"So at least you can support her and the baby." Jay said. "Sean its going to be fine. I'll even make sure she's fine when your gone. I promise."

Sean glanced at Jay confused. "Really you'd do that?"

"What are friends for right?" Jay said with his usual smirk. "Shes not that bad."

Sean laughed. "Fine. I'll text her."

"I want to see it after its sent." Jay said. "Otherwise I may have to beat you once she asks me to."

"Funny now are we?" Sean said.

 _ **Sorry Em, I just felt like you'd hate me for leaving. I want to be there for you and the baby. I can't be right now obvioulsy. I will write and everything I promise.- Sean**_

 _ **Well I get it, you have to leave. We just can't leave it like this. Not talking about the situation. I get your scared Sean I am to. You think I wanted to get pregnant, not exactly in my to do list.- Em**_

 _ **Ok, well tomorrow meet at the dot at 6?-Sean**_

 _ **Sure, can you ask Jay if I can go now. Cause this place is full of freaks.- Em**_

 _ **Yea he said you can go. But he is on his way and will give you a ride home. So wait 5 minutes? -Sean**_

 _ **Well tell his ass to hurry I have some guy who looks like a skunk trying to get with me- Em**_

Sean and Jay pulled into the ravine. To find A guy who looked like a skunk hitting on Emma. Emma kept pushing him away but he wasn't getting the hint. Sean was getting angry. But Jay shoved Sean back down in the seat and got out and went over.

"Get away from her now." Jay said grabbing Emma. Emma smiled and glanced at the guy one more time.

"But she wanted me." He said.

Jay rolled his eyes and punched the guy in the face. "Want to say that again?"

"Sorry." The guy ran off. Jay grabbed Emma and brought her to his car. Sean was already in the back seat waiting. Emma got in. Sean glanced at Emma.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore." She said.

"I promise I won't ever leave you on purpose. For here on out I will only be leaving for anything army related deal?" Sean said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own degrassi

Emma heads off to school missing Sean greatly. She wished he didn't have to leave but she knew he had to. Manny was at her locker waiting.

"So?" Manny said. "How are you?"

"Well I'll be ok right?" Emma asked.

"You have me so yes you will." Manny said. "Breath and ask me anything. I will be here for you."

"I know and thanks." Emma said. They made their way to homeroom. Emma grabbed her cell and texted Jay.

So you hear if he made it or anything? -Em No he hasn't called or anything. -J -Awe ok let me know?-Em Aren't you to fine now?-J Yea right.-Em What happened now greenpeace?-J Meet me in an hour at the ravine I'll tell you?-Em Skipping school now?-J Don't go there-Em Fine see ya then-J

Emma sighed she couldn't handle school today. Not after the fight she and Sean had 2 days ago befor he left. She thought it was going to be ok,but yea she wasn't sure anymore. Manny glanced over at her seeing Emma looked really sad.

Manny grabbed her phone and texted Emma.

Are you ok? -M We got in a fight before he left. He admitted how scared he was and how much he wasn't sure if he could do this.-Em Emma, I promise it will get better. He has so much on his plate he just needs time. -M Must be nice I have no time for anything.-Em What are you doing tonight?-M What I usually do sit at home and cry.-Em Well dinner the dot you and I. Only you and I.-M Thanks that sounds great. -Em Good text me if you need me please?-M Deal-Em

Seemed like this class would never end. Emma finally grabbed her stuff and headed towards her locker. She threw all her stuff in and headed out of the school. She needed to talk to Jay. She got to the ravine he was already there.

"Speak green peace." Jay said smirking

"We fought ok? He just doesn't know if he can handle all this right now." Emma said as she sat down.

"Give him time, he's just dealing with alot you know?" Jay said.

"True." Emma said. "I just feel lost."

"Honestly? Your the last person I thought would ever end up in this situation at 17." Jay said.

"Join the club." Emma said. "Since we can write I've been writing a letter."

"Yea?" Jay said.

"Yea, telling him I'm game for whatever. Keeping adoption just you know abortion no."

"Totally get that." Jay said.

"This is the hardest thing ever. Even harder then when I had to tell my parents about the ravine." Emma said.

"Sorry." Jay said. "Sorry it compicated things with Sean for awhile to."

"He and I weren't together. How'd I know he'd even come back?" Emma said. "If he never came back I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Emma it will be ok alright?" Jay said.

"I know, better get back to school." Emma said and got up.

"Want a ride?" Jay said.

"Sure." Emma said. Jay dropped Emma off. She headed inside to her locker. Manny was waiting.

"Where have you been?"

"Figuring out things ok?" Emma said, as she grabbed a piece of paper out of her notebook and handed it Manny. "This may answer everything you want to know."

"What is it?" Manny said as she grabbed it.

"A letter I'm writing Sean."

"Ok, but like what?"

"Our fight everything I feel." Emma said. "Give it to me after class."

"Ok." Manny said as they headed to class. Manny sat down and opened it.

Dear Sean,  
I know you left with us fighting. I understand why you havn't called or anything. But we need a plan. I don't care what we choose but it has to be something. I just don't think I can do abortion. I have read upon it. But it doesn't no I just can't. It not for me. I'm ok with adoption. But we both need to work this out soon. You will be gone most of the time I am pregnant and probably when the baby is born. I know you said you just wish it didn't happen. Well I feel the same. To be honest maybe you should have never came back to begin with. I don't know how you can blame this on me. I remember how sex works it doesn't just take one person to get pregnant. If that was the case then everyone would be. You need to grow up and see that this isn't just about you for once. This concerns both of us. Well let me know what you want if you can even write back. Emma

Manny glanced at Emma and grabbed her cell.

You thought about abortion?- M I've thought about everything-Em Emma have you talked to a counselor about adoption?-M Not yet, I need to know what Sean want.-Em Emma you need to work this out now.-M Manny I wish it was that easy.-Em I was there Em remember? I chose what was best for me. You need to do the same. Its not just about him. Your the one with the baby. You said that to him. He will be gone alot.-M I know.-Em He hasnt even bothered to talk?-M Nope I've sent the letter. This was my copy to keep.-Em Wow-M Yea sent it two weeks ago.-Em Emma it will be ok.-M I hope-Em Tonight don't you forget.-M I wont-Em

After school Emma headed home.

"Hey mom." Emma said.

"You got a letter." Spike said.

"Sean?" Emma asked as she grabbed it.

"Yea." Spike said.

"I'm going to my room." Emma said as she started to open it. She plopped down on her bed.

Em,  
Listen I'm sorry the way things ended. I just can't seem to grasp it. I know I need to know. As you can tell I got your letter. Jay also wrote and has stated how sad you've been. I am saying one thing and thats I'm ok with whatever you want to do with this baby. If its adoption keeping or whatever. Just remember I do love you. I want to work on things I really do. But I know its not going to be that simple. If I had known you'd end up pregnant I'd have never left you. It just happened all at once. I am seriously so sorry. Please understand. I'll be calling soon. We almost got the privlege. So expect a phone call ok? Not sure when exactly. Love Sean I really do love you Em.

Emma sighed and riped the tears away. He just didn't make this easy at all on her. Emma got up and got dressed to go to dinner with Manny when her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em its me, Sean." He said on the other end.

"Hey." Emma said as she sat back down on her bed. He still made her weak when he spoke.

"I am sorry." He said. "I have 15 minutes."

"ok." She said. For some reason finding words seemed beyond hard right now.

"I don't know if you got the letter yet." He said.

"Just read it." She said. "Came today."  
"I am sorry Emma, I want to be there but I can't." He sighed. "I suck at words."

"True." Emma said and she could get that right now. She couldn't speak either.

"But I mean it I am behind you in whatever you choose."

"I don't know what I want." Emma said. "I can't figure that part out."

"I love you."

"I don't know what I feel." Emma admitted as tears rolled down. Why was this hard she been wanting to talk to him.

"Emma I understand." He said. "Listen I've got to go, but call soon ok? I love you I mean it."

"Love you to." She said as it was the hardest thing she had to ever say.

"By Em." Sean said as he sighed.

Sean hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. He just felt like things were not ever going to be the same between the two. He wished it would be but for some reason it seemed like a messed. He headed back to his bunk. One of his roomates were in there and noticed him walk in.

"Whats wrong man?" Josh asked.

"Life." Sean said. "Its a long story."

"Well not like we have much to do so spill."

"Well my girlfriend ex? I don't know right now what she is, but anyways a few weeks befor I left to come here she found out she was pregnant. Things didnt go to well as thats the same time I broke the new about joining the army."

"O wow." Josh said.

"Yea I didn't leave to come here on good terms with her either. We had a huge fight and well yea."

"It will get better man I promise." Josh said.

**Emma**  
Emma headed to the dot to meet Manny. Manny was waiting outside for her.

"Ok so why do you look like your ready to loose it?" Manny asked.

"Got Sean's letter today, then he called." Emma said.

"And?" Manny said.

"He called I don't Manny feels like way to much tension between us two." Emma said.

"Emma it will get better." Manny said. "Just give it time ok?"

"Sure." Emma said as she started to eat. "I wish it was easier then this."

"Life only gives you what you can handle." Manny said.

"Yea? Well life is given me way more then I can right now." Emma said and got up and left leaving Manny alone. Manny sighed. This was going to be fun real fun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi

Emma got home from school before anyone else today. She checked the mail to find a letter from Sean. It sort of made her happy. They seemed to be doing a bit better. He had a called a few times. Emma made her way inside set her moms and Snakes mail on the table and headed to her room. She opened the letter.

 _ **Emma,**_

 _ **Hey hope your doing well. I miss you so much. I'm glad we have been able to talk and things seem to be doing so great. I'm writing you to let you know that my graduation is coming up. Its June 5th. So please come? I really want to see you. Jay has said he will be coming and said he'd give you a ride. So please come with! I would love to see you. This is short as I have to get to class right now but please come! I will call before then I promise Love you so much. Love our baby to!**_

 _ **Sean**_

Emma was happy as can be. She decided to call Jay to see when he was planning on leaving so she could be ready. It was this Saturday.

"Hello?" Jay answered.

"Hey its Em, What time saturday do you plan on leaving?"

"Was thinking of heading out Friday after school. We can get a hotel so we will be there. His graduation is early Saturday morning."

"Ok that works to." Emma said. "I can't wait."

"Me either, miss Cameron."

"I bet you do." Emma laughed. "So do you need gas money or anything?"

"Nope, cameron hooked me up." Jay said. "He said don't you two worry about anything just get here."

"Alright can't wait. So see you friday at degrassi?"

"Yup."

"K I'll have everything ready to go." Emma said. "Bring it with me."

"That works. Ok I'm giong back to sleep so talk to you later." Jay said and hung up. Emma laid back in her bed and decided to text Manny.

 _ **Guess what?-E**_

 _ **I'm not sure what?- M**_

 _ **I'm going to see Sean Saturday-E**_

 _ **Awesome, how is that?- M**_

 _ **He graduates, Jays bringing me.- E**_

 _ **Well aren't you and Jay such a great friends-M**_

 _ **What do you mean?- E**_

 _ **C'mon Em you're always with Jay.-M**_

 _ **Not true- E**_

 _ **Yes it is, you ditched me like 5 times already-M**_

 _ **Well I'm sorry-E**_

 _ **Yea well have fun-M**_

 _ **Manny?-E**_

 _ **Emma, It's like you want him more then Sean. C'mon don't think you can kid me-M**_

Emma sighed and threw her phone on her bed. Screw Manny, she didn't seem to get it. Emma started to drift off to sleep when her phone woke her. It was Sean. Emma answered.

"Hello, I can't wait for Saturday." She said.

"Take it you got my letter?" Sean said.

"Yup, Jay wants to head out Friday after school. Get a hotel so we will be there for Saturday."

"That works." Sean said. "So how are you?"

"Good, tired." Emma said.

"Yea? So get some sleep silly." Sean said.

"Hard with school work. Plus my parents want me to look into getting a job."

"Yea, well tell them to stop. I have you taken care of. I want you to go to college."

"I haven't even thought of college to be honest."

"Well you should Em, don't throw away your dreams. There are so many options for the baby while you are in school. Day care."

"I know it's just hard right now. I feel like crap lately and just want to sleep." Emma admitted.

"I know I'm sorry hope you feel better." Sean said. "But I have got to go. See you saturday?"

"Definitely." Emma said.

**Jay**

Jay was laying on the couch when he heard a knock at his door. He got up.

"Coming." He said. "Said I was coming." He said as the knock just kept going. He sighed and opened the door. "Manny what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shut it." Manny said and slammed his door. "You need to back off of Emma."

"I don't want her." Jay said. "She just comes to me for advice. I just being a good friend for Sean. Helping his girl."

"Yea save it." Manny said. "You two seem very close a hotel room?"

"I don't want to miss Sean's graduation ok?" Jay said. "I don't like Emma like that."

"Really?" Manny said.

"Really." He said as he grabbed Manny and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Manny said confused.

"Because I'm falling for Emma's best friend." Jay said.

"Yourself?" Manny said smirking.

"Funny, yea I know you two have drifted apart but I really like you Manny."

"Ok." Manny said confused. She sat down. "So?"

"What?" Jay said confused.

"How much do you like me?"

"Its a surprise." Jay said laughing. "Dinner at the dot you and I tonight?"

"Sure." Manny said. "See you there." Manny left. She was still confused by all of this but she had to see if Jay really meant that he wasn't into Emma. Manny couldn't have Sean loose Emma this time.

**Emma**

"Mom?" Emma said.

"Yes?" Spike said.

"Friday I'm heading down with Jay for Sean's graduation is that ok?" Emma said.

"Yes it is." Spike said. "I've already talked to Sean and Jay both and know the plans."

"Why am I the last to know everything?" Emma said sort of angry.

"Em?" Spike said. But it was too late Emma already left and took off. Spike sighed lately Emma seemed to not want to listen to anything anyone said to her. Emma headed over to Jay's.

She started banging on his door.

"Good lord be nice to the door." Jay said as he opened it. "Yes?"

"Why do you all go ahead and talk to everyone else but I'm always the last to know?"

"Huh?" Jay said confused.

"My mom already knew about the graduation?"

"O yes, well Sean took care of everything." Jay said. "He's superman."

"Funny." Emma said. "But why leave it for 3 days before until I know?"

"Listen Emma this is something you need to talk to Seany boy about not me." Jay said. "I have a date to get ready for."

Emma smiled and started laughing. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

"Unlucky?" Jay said smirking. "Nice one, it's Manny."

"Manny Santos" Emma said confused.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Sort of, since she thinks I want you." Emma said laughing.

"Yea I got the lecture." Jay said. "So save us both lectures and get out of here."

"Fine." Emma said and left. She headed back home and decided to get everything ready.

Jay

Jay sighed. He started to see where Manny could see that he and Emma were getting close. It wasn't like that. She was sort of like his sister in a way if that made sense? Sean was like his brother, so he consider his sister. He just felt he owed it to Sean to keep an eye out for her. He called Manny.

"Listen Emma is like a sister to me." He said.

"I understand." Manny said laughing. "So do you like me or is it a way to get me off your back?"

"I do like you." Jay said. "You want to come with for Sean graduation tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd love to but it won't happen."

"Yea your parents. Well when I get back we can get together? Sound good to you?" He asked.

"Def, sounds good to me." She said smiling. "Well going to let you go Emmas calling."

"Alright, good luck." He laughed. "You may need it."

"Thanks." She said.

**Manny**

Manny answered Emma call.

"Hey Em whats up?"

"Manny why do I feel like no one wants to be there for me?" She said.

Manny rolled her eyes. "Emma calm down, we all love you."

"I know." Emma said. "I just want to know why you think I want Jay?"

"Em its fine." Manny said. Unless Emma really did want him. "Do you?"

"Of course not, I want Sean." Emma said.

"Well then stop trying to show it. Just know what you feel is all that matters." Manny said. "Get some sleep you have a long trip ahead tomorrow."

"Alright." Emma said and laid down on her bed.

Manny hung up and sighed. She still felt the Emma had some strange feelings for Jay. She couldn't help it. She knew her best friend and it seemed like Emma wanted more then just a friendship with Jay. Manny couldn't help herself. She decided she'd right a email to Sean.

 _ **Sean,**_

 _ **Hope you get this before your graduation. I feel odd even having to do this. But I don't want you to get hurt. I don't worry about Jay as much as I am worrying about Emma. But I have known Em way too long. I can just tell that Emma has some strange feelings for Jay. I can't explain it. Jay doesn't like her like that. But I can see how Emma is when she mentions him. Its not the same when she mentions you. I don't want to hurt you. But more like warn you. You need to do something when they come. I don't want you to loose Emma. I don't know if this has anything to do with how strange things are between the two of you or not. I don't think Jay wants Emma. He says he has feelings for me. But I don't really know right now. I'm writing you because I'm worried. I know Emma is in a hard spot right now. So this maybe why she isn't thinking clear. But please be careful and don't just hurt anyone.**_

 _ **Manny**_

Manny sent it and closed her laptop. She decided she was going to head to bed. School in the morning and it always seemed to come quick.

**SEAN**

Sean logged onto his email to see if he had anything from anyone. When he saw what Manny sent. He clicked it and read it. He couldn't even believe what he just read. All he wanted to do right now was drive home and beat Jay. But he tried to keep his cool. He decided he was going to go for a walk to clear his mind. After he went for a walk he headed to bed. He'd being seeing Emma and Jay soon enough. He wanted to call Emma on friday but now he'd just wait for them to get here. Cause he didn't want to stop her from coming. He wanted to deal with this crap face to face.

Saturday was finally here and Sean was ready for his graduation. He saw Emma and Jay coming over. For some reason he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be to see her. Instead he was trying his hardest to not punch Jay in the face.

"Hey man I miss ya." Jay said but noticed Sean looked pissed. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Sean said as he hugged Emma. But he didn't feel anything when he did. "I just can't see you two right now ok." He said and walked away. Leaving Emma and Jay by themselves staring at him then at each other both confused. He could tell Emma was ready to cry but he just didn't care. One of his new friends came over.

"So guessing that's her?" Jake said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Who is the guy?"

"Used to be my best friend, now from what I've heard he is more of her boyfriend."

"Woo." Jake said. "Are you ok?"

"No." Sean said. "They have to go." Sean walked back over to them with Jake behind him. Jake knew of Sean's past and wanted to make sure Sean didn't try to attack Jay. "Listen Emma and Jay you two need to go."

"Why?" Emma said still crying.

"Because I've been told how close you to are." Sean said finally. "Emma if you don't want me stop trying to play games with me. Just straight up tell me."

"Sean I do love you." Emma said.

"Sure." Sean said. "Jay you're dead to me. Don't you ever talk to me again."

"Listen man I'd never date her, she's like a sister to me."

"Sure." Sean said.

"For real." Jay said.

"Listen save it, I'm done. I'm not going to sit here anymore and feel bad that I left you alone Emma. I'm not going to sit here and wish I was with you instead of here."

"Sean." Emma pleaded but it was too late Sean took off leaving them alone.

**Emma**

Emma was still crying standing there. She had no idea what just happened. "Who would have even said anything?" She finally asked.

Jay thought for a second. Know one really knew the two even talked besides Manny. "Your best friend." He said.

"Manny?" Emma said as she riped some tears away.

"That'd be about right." Jay said.

"Whatever." Emma said and headed back towards Jays car. "Lets just go home."

"Are you ok?" Jay finally asked. He felt bad for her but didn't dare try to comfort her in front of Sean. That may have made crap worse.

"Guess i will be." Emma said as she grabbed her phone and texted Manny.

 _ **Just a heads up Manny don't you ever talk to me again. -Em**_

 _ **What are you talking about?- MS**_

 _ **You know whatever you said to Sean, we are done. Thanks- Em**_

 _ **Emma.- MS**_

 _ **Leave me alone-Em**_

Emma burst out crying again and her phone rang. It was Manny. Emma sighed and answered it.

"I thought he deserved to know." Manny said. "I am your best friend I know you. You seem like you're falling for Jay."

"Far from it." Emma said. "Some best friend. You dont get it. You haven't been around Jay has been. I need someone right now ok? Jay's been my friend when I need him. You haven't. I don't like Jay like that. You need to fix this."

"Emma I am so sorry." Manny said now regretting sending Sean that. She was wrong. She hasn't been there for Emma and she really has been reading Emma wrong. Now she felt so bad it wasn't even funny.

"Save it." Emma said and hung up on her. Jay got in and glanced at her.

"It will be ok." He said as his phone rang. It was Manny, he ignored her call. He was just as angry at her as Emma was. She really ruined everything this time. There maybe no fixing this. They headed back home. Jay would do whatever it too to try to get Emma and Sean back together. But it would take a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : i dont own degrassi

Sean sat staring at the hundreds of letters Emma had sent. He hasn't even opened one. He was still angry. He hasn't even spoken since that day and its been months. He knew he wanted to know how the baby was but it really wasn't worth it. He was still to angry.

"Are you ever going to read them?" Jake asked. "Don't you sort of want to know if you're having a daughter or a son?"

"Yes and no." Sean said. "It's all to complicated."

"Yea well not talking about it just makes it worse."

"I can't talk to her yet." Sean said.

"Whatever you say man."

EMMA

Emma sat at her locker. Her and Manny were friends again. Nothing could stop the two.

"So anything?" Manny said sitting down.

"Nope." Emma said. She handed Manny her ultrasound from yesterday.

"O my god a girl?" Manny said. "Any names?"

"Nope." Emma said. "Not really excited."

"Stop letting him get to you." Manny said. "He isn't worth it."

"True." Emma said. "How was the date with Jay last night?"

"Ok." Manny said. "He hates me still."

"He lost his best friend. His like only friend."

"I told him I'm sorry." Manny said.

"Give him time." Emma said as she struggled to get up.

"Your getting so big." Manny said.

"Shut it." Emma said laughing.

"So have you written to him?" Manny asked as they headed to class.

"Every single day." Emma said.

"And yet nothing from him?"

"Nope he probably hasn't even read the letters."

After school Emma headed home and logged onto her messenger. Strangely she saw Sean online but as soon as she was about to message him he logged off. Emma sighed. She instead messaged Jay.

 _ **ENelson: Did Sean just diappear on you?**_

 _ **Jay: He blocked me.**_

 _ **ENelson: Probably did the same to me to.**_

 _ **Jay: Screw him Em. Stop letting him play you like this. Just focus on the precious baby girl.**_

 _ **ENelson: You know he doesn't even know what the baby is?**_

 _ **Jay: Like I said screw him**_

 _ **ENelson: Right.**_

 _ **Jay: I know it sucks, but if he cared at all he would want to know the truth. But obvioulsy he doesn't care.**_

 _ **ENelson: That's what I'm saying.**_

 _ **Jay: Have to go Manny wants to hang out again. By the way this is killing me. You owe me.**_

 _ **ENelson: Forgive and forget.**_

 _ **Jay: Yea and look what it has done to both of us. She has nothing to worry about.**_

 _ **ENelson: True.**_

Emma sat back to wait to see if Sean would get back on which he did. Emma decided it wouldn't hurt.

 _ **ENelson: Since I know you won't read the letters I write. I wanted you to know its a girl. I also wanted you to know I have not been with Jay. Your the only one for me Sean. I just don't know why you won't listen to me. Hear me out.**_

 _ **SCameron: goodbye**_

With that he blocked her. Emma started to cry. She had just about enough of this crap. Why wouldn't he listen to her? She didn't do anything with Jay?

**SEAN**

Sean now knew he was having a girl. He liked that but it sort of bothered him. He needed to talk to Manny now.

 _ **SCameron: Manny tell me the truth. Was Jay with Emma?**_

 _ **MSantos: No, I screwed up. I thought it looked that way.**_

 _ **SCameron: Your telling the truth?**_

 _ **Msantos: Yes Sean, I was jealous as I was falling for Jay. I thought I wouldn't have a chance because of Emma. I was wrong.**_

 _ **SCameron: Honestly?**_

 _ **MSantos: Yes, call her please?**_

 _ **Scameron: Maybe tomorrow. I need to think.**_

 _ **MSantos: Now for me?**_

 _ **SCameron: I can message her here. I can't hear her voice yet.**_

 _ **MSantos: Whatever just do it?**_

 _ **SCameron: Yea deal.**_

Sean unblocked Emma. He was leaving Jay blocked.

 _ **SCameron: Sorry can we talk?**_

 _ **ENelson: Yea**_

 _ **SCameron: I didn't mean to get angry. I was upset after reading that from Manny.**_

 _ **ENelson: You should ask before you assume. I'd never cheat on you, let alone with your best friend. Sort of messed up.**_

 _ **SCameron: I understand. But why are you always with him?**_

 _ **Enelson: Mannys been a crap friend. I needed someone to talk to.**_

 _ **SCameron: Understandable. Anyways so its a girl?**_

 _ **ENelson: Yup, I have no name ideas.**_

 _ **SCameron: Work on that.**_

 _ **ENelson: Yes we can. Anyways when do you get to come home?**_

 _ **SCameron: Soon**_

 _ **ENelson: Like how?**_

 _ **SCameron: Its a suprise.**_

 _ **ENelson: Really now?**_

 _ **SCameron: Yup, you shall see. I have to go.**_

 _ **ENelson: Ok**_

 _ **SCameron: Sorry, I love you.**_

 _ **ENelson: Love you to.**_

Sean signed off and called Jay. Now it was time to work out his suprise.

"Hello?" Jay answered nervously.

"What are you scared of me?" Sean said. "Manny explained it all. I've talked to Emma. Now I need your help."

"With what?" Jay said.

"Getting me home."

"Want me to keep a secret?" Jay said.

"Duh."

"So what do you need? By the way since when are we talking?"

"I need a ride, and since I said it already Manny explained her mistake."

"Gotcha and yes I'll pick ya up. When?"

"Can you leave tonight?"

"I guess, Can i bring Manny?"

"Whatever just don't tell Emma."

"Deal." Jay said. "See ya soon."

Sean couldn't wait to suprise Emma.

**Emma**

"Manny your the best" Emma said.

"He talked to me I didn't reach out."

"Well thanks anyways."

"Of course but hey Jay's beeping in call you back?"

"Sure." Emma said. She decided she better do her homework anyways. 5 minutes later Manny called.

"That was quick."

"Yea guess his gram is really sick. He wants me to go with him." Manny said. "Said sure, though it seems weird."

"Why?"

"Why what weird? Havn't been with him long."

"True, be careful."

"Duh, anyways talk to you soon. Guess we are leaving in 5 minutes. Guys nuts."

"Got to love Jay though." Emma said. "He's really not to bad."

"True well call if you need me." Manny said.

"I will." They hung up.

**Jay**

Jay headed to get Manny. "Well you pack quick dont ya?"

"Shut it." Manny said. "So hows the gram?"

"She bought it?" Jay said smirking. "Your such a bad friend."

"So aren't you." Manny said kissing him. "Well lets get going."

"So you don't mind driving in a bit?"

"Nope. Thats why I am putting my ear phones in and taking a snooze now."

"That works." Jay said. They headed out. About 6 hours in Jay tapped Manny.

"Yes?" She said half asleep.

"Your turn." He said. "I'm tired."

"Can we eat?" Manny said.

"Why do you think I found a mcdonalds?"

"Aren't you smart." Manny said as they headed in. They both ordered their food to go and headed back out. Jay ate his food and feel asleep. Manny grabbed a coffee to wake her up a bit and started to drive on away. It seemed forever. Her phone started to ring. Crap it was Emma. Manny pulled over in the rest stop. Besides she had to use the restroom She left Jay sleeping and answered her phone as she headed in.

"Hello?" Manny answered.

"Hows it going?" Emma asked.

"Still on the road." Manny said. "Stopping to use the bathroom right now."

"Nice, well I just thought I'd check on ya befor I headed to school." Emma said.

"Alright, well have a great day hun. Love ya." Manny said and hung up. Manny headed back to the car. She couldn't help but laugh at Jay as he had his hat over his head. She started the car and drove off some more. She'd be the one driving to hit the destination. Finally what seemed like forever she made it. She texted Sean to ask where to meet. He said to stay at the gates he'd meet her there. When she pulled up there he was. Manny decided it was time to wake Jay. She smack him.

"What?" He said.

"Sean is right there." Manny said smirking. "And I am done driving."

"Hey." Jay said half asleep.

"Awe aren't you just so cute when you sleep." Sean said sarcastically.

"Shut it." Jay said. He hopped in the drivers seat. "I need caffine."

Sean laughed. "Want me to drive?"

"Would ya?" Jay said.

"Sure Manny get in the back Jay get over." Sean said. They started to head back. Sean stopped at the closest store so they could all get something to drink. JAy grabbed the biggest energy drink he could find.

"I hate being woken up." He said.

Sean couldn't help but laugh. "So what did you tell Emma so that she had no idea you were picking me up?"

"Jay has a gram whos really sick."

"IT worked"

"Like a charm." Manny said. She got a text from Emma.

 _ **Hey-Em**_

 _ **What are you bored?- MS**_

 _ **Schools not always fun wthout my bestfrend of course-Em**_

 _ **Who's sayng crap today?"-MS**_

 _ **Nothng, its fine-Em**_

 _ **Call me-MS**_

"How does everyone know about the whole graduatoni deal?" Emma asked.

"Wasn't me." Manny said.

"Well according to everyone here right now Jay is the father." Emma said. "May want to give him a heads up."

"Wow, I swear that school love their gossip." Manny said laughing. "Will do."

"I've tried to text Sean to let him know. But he isn't answering me. I feel like we are back where we were. I thought you fixed this?" Emma said

"Emma its going to be fine." Manny said. Manny hung up and burst out laughing.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Sean who have you been talking to that knows people at degrassi?" Manny asked

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Well according to the newest gossip today, Jay's Emma new baby daddy."

"I was talking to Alex." Sean sad.

"Really?" Jay sad.

"She would know if Emma had a thing for you." Sean said. "But she said you and her never really talked anymore."

"Yea duh the ravine?" Jay remnded Sean. "Come on she stll angry over ti. Don't let her fool ya."

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Sean sad. "I didn't think Alex would say anything I'm sorry."

"Yea minus I'm now havng a kid." Jay sghed. "Thanks man."

"Forget it. It will blow over."

"Really? Lets go pick Emma up." Jay said. They headed to the school. School was out soon so Emma would be out. When everyone started to come out. There was alot of whispers going on. And glares Jays way.

"It does take a few days for the drama to chill Jay." Sean said rolling his eyes. Alex came out.

"Hey Lexi?" Jay screamed. Alex made her way over.

"What?" She said.

"So how do you feel about the newest rumor?"

"Sorry." She said. "I didn't think it would go this crazy."

"Well fix it." Jay sad.

"How's Emma doing with it?" Alex asked.

"Really don't know. Just got back from picking up Sean. Where is Emma?"

"Hiding in the school. Want me to go get her?" Alex asked..

"Yea please?" Jay said. "Now?"

"Going, your still the same asshole." Alex sad.

"Can't change who I am." Jay said. Finally 5 mnutes later Alex returned with Emma. Emma was shocked to see Sean.

"Is that where you have been?" Emma asked.

"Yea really think I'd visit my gram?" Jay said smirking.

"Yea you wouldn't visit anyone." Alex spoke up.

"You're still here?" Jay asked.

"Going." She said. But Emma grabbed her. "What?"

"Stay." Emma said.

"Whatever." Alex said and got in the back. Emma got into.

"Ok this akward." Jay spoke up.

"Tell me somethng don't know." Alex said.

They made their way to Jays. Everyone got out. Manny headed home. She felt way out of place.

"So glad you're back." Emma said.

"Me to." Sean said. "Sorry."

"So nothing happened with Jay and Emma?" Alex asked."

"No." Jay and Emma said together.

"O sorry." Alex said. "You still single?"

"No Seans my man now." Jay sad.

"Take it as a no."

"Anyways." Sean said. "I'm home for a month."

"Your point?" Alex asked. "kidding, I say we throw a party."

"Ok." Jay said. "My lifes been boring lets do it."

"Ok." Alex said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own degrassi

Also I apologize for all the mistake in last chapter. I haven't read it in a year and just figured how to copy it on my phone to post and didn't notice the mistake. But for the fact I have been a slacker I will give you 2 chapters. Thus one the spelling mistakes I have fixed.

***Sean***

Sean grabbed Emmas hand and headed outside.

"We don't have to stay here and do the party if you don't want to." Sean said.

"No it's fine." Emma said. "May kill the rumors."

"Yea sorry didn't think Alex would blow it out of proportion the way she did."

"Its ok." Emma said. "How about we go to dinner just us first?"

"Sounds good to me." Sean said. The two headed out to dinner before the party. By the time they got back the whole place was insane crazy.

"Ok." Emma said. "Didn't expect this many people." Manny was standing talking to Liberty.

"Hey." Emma said as Sean was off talking to others.

"Hey." Liberty said. "Manny forced me to come."

"Yea I wouldn't have expected you to come." Emma said remembering her party and what happened with J.T.

"Yea, but I need to get out." Liberty said. "Can't believe we are graduating this year."

"I know." Emma said. "Can't wait."

"Right. I'll be off at smithdale."

"I don't know what i'm doing yet." Emma admitted.

"Well I'm staying here." Manny said. "Things are going good with my parents."

"Well thats good." Emma said. "At least you will be around."

"Emma you can do whatever you want."

"Not with Sean being in the army." Emma said. "He's going to be gone a lot."

"Well go to TU." Manny said. "Emma don't throw away your future."

"We shall see." Emma said. Sean found Emma and came over.

"Ok I don't even know half these people."

"Having fun?" Emma asked.

"Not really." Sean admitted. "How about Liberty, Manny, you and I ditch this party."

"Ok." They all said. They all headed outside.

"Where to?" Liberty asked.

"How about a walk to degrassi?" Manny said. "Lets remember everything."

"Ok." Liberty said. "Thanks, I can't really stand parties anymore."

"I could tell." Sean said.

They all sat on the steps. " Don't want to leave next year." Manny said.

"I just want to go back." Liberty said.

"I know same here." Emma admitted. "Have JT back just fix everything."

"Wish it was that easy." Manny said.

"I know." Emma said. Sean stared off into space. "You ok?"

"I'd love to go back and fix it all to." He said. "Maybe not screw up as bad as I have."

"Yea well you always fix it though don't ya?"

"Yea, but there are things I'm not ready for."

"Like?" Emma asked.

"Where my next step with the army is." He admitted. "Sort of scared ya know."

"Well we can get through it." Emma said. "We may have obstacles but we have all survived."

"Yea somehow." Manny said.

They all headed their own way after awhile. Emma and Sean headed back to Jays. The party was well over by now.

"Was wondering where you all went to." Jay said.

"Alex leave?" Sean asked.

"Yea with Paige." Jay said.

"Well that sucks." Sean said. "Sorry party was way to overwhelming. Plus didn't know half the people."

"Yea that'd be Alex for ya." Jay said. "Still a lot of beer."

"'I'm good." Sean said and sat down with Emma.

"Yea party was pretty lame." Jay admitted. "'Anyways, hungry?"

"Yea." Sean said he was about to as Emma when he noticed her sleeping.

**** the next day ***

Emma was at school in MI. She noticed Alex was on and messaged her.

 _ **ENELSON: Hey do you have any feelings for Jay?**_

 _ **Alex: Why do you ask?**_

 _ **ENelson: Because he has told me several times how he felt about you.**_

 _ **Alex: I really don't. I can't help that noticed I'm into girls.**_

 _ **ENelson: I get it.**_

 _ **Alex: Yea, but anyways sorry**_

 _ **ENelson: All good**_

 _ **Alex: Well see you later.**_

 _ **ENelson: ok**_

Emma decided to text Sean to see what he was up to. She couldn't wait to be done school to see him

 _ **What are we doing today?-Em**_

 _ **Whatever you want- Sean**_

 _ **Well that could be anything, want to come over to my place for a while?-Em**_

 _ **Sure-Sean**_

 _ **Ok-Em**_

 _ **I love you how's school?-Sean**_

 _ **boring-Em**_

 _ **Well just make it through a few more hours then you shall be with me.-Sean**_

 _ **I love you-Em**_

Emma closed her phone and stared ahead. God this day was dragging. The bell rang and Emma headed to lunch. Of course there was still whispers on her and Jay. Emma just rolled her eyes. Alex caught up to her.

"They still talking about it?" She asked.

"Of course, no one has done anything shocking yet." Emma said.

"Really? You missed it at the party." Alex said. "See that weird chick there?"

"Yea?" Emma said.

"She vomited into that guy over there's mouth."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Hell yea it was nasty." Alex left. "That's when the party broke up."

Some kids overheard Alex and started spreading the rumors. It wasn't rumors it did happen.

Alex and Emma headed to lunch. Alex sat with Emma.

"Ok you really killed my rumor fast." Emma said overhearing about that girl and guy. Come to find out their names were Alice and Mike.

"Not hard around here." Alex said. Of course Manny came over talking about it.

"Isn't that so gross?" Manny said.

"Yea." Alex said. "Worse when you actually saw it."

"You saw it?" Manny asked.

"Yes I did." Alex said. "Can we eat?"

"Yea." Manny said. "So what are you and Sean doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure." Emma said. "We shall see."

"Go to a movie." Alex said. "Enjoy your time before he leaves ya."

"I plan on it." Emma admitted. "Going to suck him not being here for the baby's birth."

"I know he'd love to be. He loves you Em." Alex said. "Just he has a lot on his plate." Alex reached in her backpack and handed Emma the conversation from that one night. "I have student counsel stuff read it."

"Ok" Emma said. Emma put it in her notebook and headed to her next class with Manny. When they sat down Emma took it out.

 _ **SCameron- Alex I have a serious question?**_

 _ **Lexi-What would that be?**_

 _ **SCameron- Do you talk to Jay yet?**_

 _ **Lexi-Not much why?**_

 _ **SCameron-Manny sent me this email a day before Emma and Jay came for my graduation. I kicked them out. I was pissed because Manny thinks they have something going on.**_

 _ **Lexi- Yea ok we all know the ravine thing happened after you left for Wasaga, but I can promise you one thing Jay would never hurt ya. You're his best friend. Really his only these days. He isn't going to mess it up.**_

 _ **SCameron- Are you sure?**_

 _ **Lexi-Sean I know Jay The day you to became friends I can tell you Jay would never screw you. He may do it to me as he did. OUr relationship was weird. But anyways he knows Emma is yours and all he's doing is being a best friend and making sure she is ok. He knows that's what you want. Plus those two have had some odd friendship ever since the ravine.**_

 _ **SCameron-Thanks.**_

 _ **Lexi-Anytime**_

 _ **Scameron- Can we talk though? I need someone to.**_

 _ **Lexi-Sure**_

 _ **SCameron- I know i didn't care for Emma back then when we all meet. But I don't there has always been something there. I know I've messed up so many times. But I know we will always be together. Strangely we can get through anything.**_

 _ **Lexi-I get it**_

 _ **SCameron- It just I'm scared to leave her at periods of times alone. I know its not fair for her. I didn't plan on getting her pregnant. I know she didn't plan it either. Its hard on both of us. We both have to change our lifes. I have done that.**_

 _ **Lexi- Sean one thing with you and her is you too can fix crap fast.**_

 _ **Scameron- I know**_

 _ **Lexi-Well then do it. Stop being scared.**_

 _ **SCameron- Thanks, will you also do me a huge favor?**_

 _ **Lexi-Depends**_

 _ **SCameron- Just watch out for her.**_

 _ **Lexi-Deal.**_

Emma smiled to herself. Made her feel that things with Sean would always be good. After school Sean waited outside for Emma. Emma made her way over to him.

"Well shall we get walking?" Sean asked as Jay pulled in. "Or not."

"Hey." Jay said. "Sean I need you."

"What?" Sean said as he walked over to Jays car.

"Umm kind of alone." He said. Emma glanced confused.

"Got the hint I'm just going to head home just call when your done with Jay." Emma said.

"Won't be long." Sean said and hopped in Jays civic.

"Ok seriously what the hell is going on?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it I'm getting the 3rd degree from everyone over this whole Emma deal? I thought everyone knew you were the father?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sean said.

"Forget about it." Jay sighed. "Want me to drop you with your women?"

"Yes." Sean said. They were heading to Emmas when they found her on the ground holding her stomach. "Pull over." Sean screamed but Jay was and was already out.

"get me to the hospital now." Emma screamed crying. Jay picked her up and placed her in his back seat. "The baby is coming. I'm only 30 weeks."

"I'm here Em." Sean said holding her hand. They go to the hospital. Sean rushed in with Emma. The Dr's took her back.

Jay came in. "what's going on?" He asked.

"Not sure." Sean admitted.


End file.
